


Megiddo

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Character Death, Ineffable Idiots live, Ineffable idiots are in love, Lots of character death, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: The angels and demons keep fighting. In order to stop humanity from being dragged into the mess, Adam locks them into the fields of Megiddo to do as they will. Crowley and Aziraphale watch from the sidelines until they're finally forced to fight.





	Megiddo

Adam had done what he could. The angels and demons were going to battle, but they were locked from humanity. Locked into their own plane. On the fields of Megiddo they would finally, finally decide who would win in this epic battle. The two sides would stand down no longer.

And so, the battle began. Swords were drawn, battle cries exchanged, and blood was shed.

Except the small hill where one angel and one demon stood holding hands with wings overlapping. A sword hung loosely in the angel’s hand and a tire iron in the demon’s hand. They stood mostly in silence, but occasionally commented on the battle below.

“Can’t say I’ll miss Hastur much.”

“Oh, well that evened things up again.”

“When do you think they’ll stop?”

But they didn’t stop. And neither side truly took the lead. The angel and the demon watched, sometimes wincing, as both sides decimated each other.

Eventually it was down to just three. Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer fought on. Gabriel took the moment that Lucifer was distracted in his elation at smiting Michael to stab him in the back. And then there was one.

The lone angel left on the fields of Megiddo turned his attention to the pair standing on the hill.

The pair watched Gabriel take a moment to miracle his clothes and appearance fresh again before he started to trudge up the hill towards them. Aziraphale’s hand tightened around Crowley’s.

Gabriel seemed to size the pair up as he approached and then turned his attention to Aziraphale. “It’s over. Do your duty. Kill the demon and let’s be done with it.”

Aziraphale shook his head slowly and while his “No” was little more than a whisper it carried.

“Angel, I’m not worth-“

“No.” This time Aziraphale’s voice was firm and louder. “You quite are worth whatever it is you were going to say and no, I will not harm you. No.”

Gabriel sighed and muttered something about needing to do everything himself before he lunged. Not at Aziraphale but at Crowley. There was a clash of wings and sword meeting tire iron. Aziraphale tried to track everything, but it was all going too fast, too fast for him to jump in and help. Too fast for him to stop. Suddenly the tire iron was thrown to the side, and Crowley was clutching his abdomen and falling to his knees as another blow came in, this one aimed at the now exposed back of Crowley’s neck.

Aziraphale’s sword caught it inches from impact as his body slammed into Gabriel. Both fell into a heap on the ground, but Aziraphale recovered faster. He rolled to his feet, his back to Crowley, wings wrapped around him protectively.

“Aziraphale, I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“You just did. But that is enough Gabriel. Stop. Now. He’s under my protection, and this ends now.”

Aziraphale’s sword, for the first time since the averted apocalypse, lit in his hands.

“Aziraphale, you can’t win against me. Move.”

Aziraphale’s hands tightened on his sword. “I said, he is under my protection. This is your final warning. Leave.”

Gabriel glared as he advanced on Aziraphale. He swung his sword down, decisively, thinking that would be the end. But Aziraphale’s sword again caught Gabriel’s mid-swing and he merely stared at him steely eyed. “You’re a principality. You can’t stand against me.” Aziraphale let out a laugh that sounded not much like a laugh at all as he began to push back against Gabriel’s sword and sparks rained over them both.

Before Gabriel realized what was happening, Aziraphale furiously attacked. Aziraphale seemed to be all wings and was there more than one sword and Gabriel could barely keep up let alone end this simply. For the first time in 6000 years Aziraphale showed why indeed he was placed as Guardian of the Eastern Gate and that he was truly made to protect. Appearances can be deceiving, and while Aziraphale’s heart has grown soft indeed it is not a fault but a strength. Gabriel rallies, and blows are exchanged. Angel blood flows on both sides. But in the end, Gabriel cannot keep up with the fierceness of a true guardian angel. Gabriel falls, the last casualty in a battle that never needed to have happened.

Aziraphale falls to the ground exhausted. He hears Crowley call his name and the two crawled into each other’s arms. Aziraphale reaches over and used the last of his energy to heal the wound in Crowley’s abdomen, not sure how serious it is but terrified of it. Knowing his own wounds are superficial. Crowley hissed first at the touch of angelic power, then at seeing Aziraphale weakened further.

“Sssstop Aziraphale. Rest.”

“You’re safe?”

“Yesss. Right here. Not going anywhere.”

Crowley felt Aziraphale give a soft sigh and relax further into his arms. He kissed the top of the angel’s head and barely above a whisper said “Let’s get you home angel.” He thought he heard Aziraphale say he was already home in his arms as he miracled them back into the upper room behind the book shop, directly into their bed.

Crowley gently checked all of Aziraphale’s wounds, and seeing nothing that was dangerous contented himself with curling around his angel and sleeping. There was no rush, nothing was coming for the world at all now. They could sleep as long as they needed.


End file.
